Hello Love, Harry Speaking
by Madam Oakheart
Summary: SLASH Harry and Nate were in love that much anyone could see. Then this guy named Lazarevic showed up and smashed them apart. He's dead now and so's Harry at least that's what Nate believes until he gets a call saying a Mr. Harry Flynn wishes to see him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nate's P.O.V

I knew I had to tell her but it was harder than it seemed. How do you tell someone you're different from what they perceive you to be? Taking a deep breath I walked into our living room to find her watching the news. She was in a tank top and shorts fitting because it was ninety degrees and all the windows were wide open. "Elena." I called out. No going back now.

"Yea, Nate?" All I had to do was tell her. Walking up I joined her on the couch. "I…" Fidgeting I made to stand but she placed a hand on my knee. "I…I'm…"

"Come on Nate you can tell me."

"I'm bi." I said as fast as I could. It was incoherent that much I could tell from the confused look on her face.

"I'm…bisexual." Her eyes widen in surprise as she absorbed what I had said.

"And you know this…how?"

"I fell in love with a man. We had a long relationship…" My voice cracked at the end. Grimacing I recalled one of the many times we had spent together.

(Flashback)

_Looking over at Harry who was sleeping soundly beside me I smiled. His hair was a mess and his lips were swollen from over use. Our make out session had been intense. Shaking my head I tried to decode my feelings again for what seemed the millionth time. Harry Flynn brought out a strange feeling in me that I hadn't had with any woman let alone a man such as him. It seemed to be like a mixture of devotion and desire, but without a doubt it was a feeling I enjoyed a lot. _

_In the beginning we had been simple business partner, then friend, but in the end we figured out we could be nothing but lovers. Surprisingly I was perfectly fine with it. To me it wasn't an odd thing loving a man. Much to Harry's amusement I'm the shy one in this relationship. Though I think he likes always making the first move. _

_Letting out a soft sigh I brushed a strand of hair away from his face my finger lingering on his smooth skin. Mumbling gibberish like he always did he shifted positions and revealed both our near naked forms. Tonight along with all the other nights had simply been make out only. Our boxers were the only things that remained on yes but no sex. Though it would be a dead out lie if I said my hands did not roam over his gorgeous body. _

_I heard him sigh out my name and his hand crept forward searching for mine. Taking it I kissed each of his knuckles softly before cradling the hand to my chest. Automatically he rolled over to be next to me. Complying I put an arm over his side flattening myself against him. I nuzzled my head into his disarray of hair and breathed in his scent. The smell of his cologne was always a rush it made my head spin. In content I kissed his neck softly before fading into sleep. _

_"Morning love. Wakey Wakey!" He leaned over me both legs at the sides of my hips and breathed in my face before kissing my nose. He swung off me and sat on the bed. Groaning I sat up and rubbed my eyes with felt like sand paper. How early was it? "Oooo I like that sound. It reminds me of last night!" He said moving a piece of hair from my face. It was funny really how much hair gel we used as a couple. Blushing I tried to think up a suitable comeback but I never can when it comes to these types of topics. _

_Instead I just mumbled, "Shut up ass wipe." He stood up hurt plain in his eyes. I realized he didn't catch the sarcasm and took me seriously. I soon found myself feeling very guilty. So for once I needed to make the first move. Standing next to him I placed both hands on his sides and whispered next to his ear, "You know I didn't mean that, Harry." I moaned his name instead of saying it. His eyes widen in surprise and a grin spread over his face. One of his legs came forward stepping closer so it was in between mine. _

_Putting his hands on my face he kissed me and took all the guilt away. His hands lid down so they could wrap around me. Using his strength he pushed me against the wall not hard enough to hurt but enough to have me pinned. With little kisses he traveled down my cheek to my neck where the lower he got the longer the kisses were. As the kisses went lower I let out a loud moan as his lips came upon a nipple. My back arched so I pressed into him. I could feel his smile as he toyed with it with his tongue. My phone interrupted out fun as it vibrated against the dresser. _

_Frowning in disappointment Harry pulled away grabbed the phone, read the contact, and answered it. "Hey old man!" It was Sully then he was the only one who Harry called old man. Harry held out the phone to me. _

_"Hey Sully."_

_"Kid I've got a big one!"_

_"You've caught my attention, go one." We really needed this Harry and I had been unsuccessful lately so this may be a break through. Harry grinned at me and began to change. He held out to different shirts and pointed to them. I gestured to the grey one. Nodding he slipped that one on. _

_"Well I was talking to a friend who knows this TV show that would be willing to fund an entire expedition for us."_

_"Hey love I'm going to run down to the café and pick us up some food." Harry whispered to me. I nodded and tuned back into what Sully was saying. _

_"So kid are you ready to find Francis Drake's coffin?"_

_"Hell yes. Give me the details partner." Sully went on about everything I needed to know. I watched as Harry blew me a kiss before leaving to the café. My favorite café in fact, always the gentleman. Sighing I felt bad for not telling Sully but we could for the obvious reason he would have a heart attack. That's not something you'd tell him. Hey Sully I'm dating a guy. WHAT THE HELL! No that wouldn't mull over very well. _

_After Sully filled me in completely I told him I had to go. Hanging up the phone I slipped it in my pocket. Walking around a pile of my research books I turned on the radio to Harry's station. Going over to the table I cleaned off all my papers and set them on the counter. I really needed an office but we were living in a small apartment and there wasn't very much room. I tried not to broad over having no money it just made me anxious and nervous, two feelings I wasn't very fond of. _

_Harry then entered the room looking stunning like normal. He took off his shades and set them on the counter. Swinging the bag back in forth he walked over to the table. Setting it down he tilted his head ever so slightly taking in the music. Next thing you know he's singing, I always loved his voce. "Just a small town girl living in a lonely world. Took the midnight-"_

_ I cut him off and continued for him, "Going anywhere. Some will win some will lose." He advanced on me. Placing two hands gingerly on my hips he began to sway. Following his example I placed my arms on his shoulders. Leaning forward he licked me lip and capture mine with his. This would have gone longer if Chloe hadn't waltzed right in without knocking. _

_She took one look at the two of us who were still in the same position just not lip locked and said, "Damn that's hot." _

_Harry's hand slid lower down to my ass, he slapped it grinned at her and said, "I know." I stood like stone blushing and speechless. _

_"Aw look he's blushing." Chloe teased._

_"Now Chloe. Nate there's nothing to be ashamed of we love each other remember." He placed his forehead against mine and smiled. Chloe took this as a get out gesture. _

_"Just came to drop the gun I borrowed off." She set a Mini Micro down on the counter and right before she was about to leave she called out, "Have fun boys." Still blushing I reseated myself at the table. Harry sat across me and reached his hand into the bag. Pulling out a chocolate covered donut with sprinkles he handed it to me. He gave me one of his goofy grins. "I love you, Nate." He said._

_"I love you, Harry." I replied getting ready to bite into my donut._

_"Promise me something." I lowered my donut again._

_"Anything."_

_"Don't leave me." He said it in a whisper as if it was a weakness when it was really a strength._

_"I promise you Harry Flynn where you are I shall always remain."_

(End of Flashback)

I snapped back in to reality to find Elena looking at me in concern. How long had I been spacing off for? I've really got to stop doing that! She looked relieved to have me back in reality. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"What is his name?" She asked curiously.

"You know him." Her eyebrows tilted in confusion. "Could you not tell, we hid it well I guess. It wasn't Chloe I was always chasing after or Lazarevic it was him."

"Flynn!"

"Yes I fell in love with Harry." It would have been wrong to call him Flynn after everything we had been through. I still loved him but it was too late for us. My love Harry Flynn was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Harry's P.O.V

"Oh Nate…" I whispered to the air. Chloe had called me earlier and told me that Nate and Elena Fisher were to get married. It felt like my heart had been ripped into little pieces and shoved back down my throat. Tears slipped down my face, I hadn't cried since I was a child. But the thought that I had lost him and he was forever out of my reach was strong enough for the sobs to come. Everything I had clung to had been ripped out from under me.

No matter how I tried to think of it I couldn't bring myself to be angry at Nate in the slightest. During everything with Lazarevic I had lost it and tried to kill him. I'd never forgive myself for that nor would the image of the blood spreading across his side ever leave me. What the Hell had led me to do such rash things then I have no idea. Now all I can do is be angry at myself.

After all it was my entire fault if I had been better and more careful this would have never happened. Now after the betrayal I gave to him he'd never come to love me again. My stupid pride had ruined everything. I looked down at my hands wallowing in self-hate. I looked at my left palm to see the ugly scar the reminder of Lazarevic. Now I even looked like the bastard. Luckily it was just from my palm to inner elbow. Thinking back I recalled the painful memory on how I had gotten it.

(Flashback)

Nate with his great brain had quickly come to the conclusion that the Cintamani Stone was indeed the same thing as the tree of life. Like always I was impressed with his deduction skills but he didn't have to know that. "Bravo, Sherlock." I said coming into his sight. My chest and side ached and I couldn't help lean against a pillar for support and ending sliding down it. I kept in my moans of pain as I sat there against the pillar. The grenade in my hand was held so tight it cut into my palm.

"Harry…Jesus!" Nate gasped taking a step towards me. His eyes were full of worry and this made me happier.

"Oh Harry…" I heard Chloe say in pity. I ignored her and focused on Nate who was shaking ever so lightly. I heard someone step forward to find it was Fisher.

"What's the matter love disappointed Lazarabitch beat you to it. I'm afraid you just missed him. Figured I'd stay behind and wait for you to join my little party." I said. His gun was slowly lowering as he realized I had become my old self again. Not the crazed heartbroken killer.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Nate asked. I could see he was trying to hide the concern in his voice. So he wanted to keep it a secret until the end. If he wanted that then I'd do it.

"Maybe that's what old Zoran wanted all along he's cleverer than he looks." I gave Nate a small smile to assure him the plan of secrecy would remain intact.

"Well we can still stop him." The blonde stepped towards me and I felt hatred bubble to the surface she had been with my Nate. Giving out a sarcastic laugh I smirked putting on a show just for Nate. Every fiber in my being wanted to somehow get off this damn floor and jump into Nate's arms. I wanted to kiss him and tell him how much he means to me. To feel his lips on mine would be enough to do what I had too. "We can help you." She continued oblivious to my thoughts. Glancing at Nate I think he saw my thoughts through my eyes.

We, no you can't help me girl only my Nate could possibly do that. "Sorry, love. This isn't a movie and you're not the plucky girl who reforms the villain and saves the day. It's just not done like that." She floundered for words at my statement but none came.

Then Nate spoke up. "What's running through your head Harry?"

"I'm thinking about promises, love. And how no matter what I can never tell the person I care about most in this fucked up world that I love them so much. That it's going to hurt like Hell to lose them but I'm going to do this for their safety. For that one person to know I am so sorry for everything that I did to him." Shit I said him. "I hope that they can forgive me. How I wish we could have been together but it's over now. I've run out of paths to take." Tears were in both out eyes as I said this. So he did still care even a little bit.

"I'm sure they know. I'm sure they feel the same." He stepped back and began to say, "Harry I-"

In a panic I realized what he was about to say and held up the grenade which stunned him in silence. Quickly his mind put 2 and 2 together. "Oh…Harry." He took a step back. There was desperation written on his face.

"Parting gift from Lazarevic, pity he took the pin." I survey ever detail in his face one last time before letting the round object fall from my hand.

"HARRY!" Was the last thing I remember?

(End of Flashback)

The tears were still coming even faster and my sobs stronger. He probably hates me anyway, I'm sure they know. I'm sure they feel the same. Or could he still care his words echoed through my head, I'm sure they feel the same. If anything I was so happy when I found out Lazarevic was dead. Even now I was still trying to figure out how the Hell I had survived but I could never find the answer. Perhaps whoever or whatever ran this world had decided I hadn't suffered enough for I was suffering tremendously without Nathan Drake by my side. Sighing I wiped my eyes and took a swig of the beer beside me. It was my only companion in these hard times.

Funny how sitting on the roof of my apartment building was the only place where I could be my miserable self. Part of me wondered if Nate knew how much it hurt to be away from him. Everything in me wanted to find him to get him back but I knew he was happy with her. Before long I felt myself singing the only ballad I actually liked. Only Nate knew that I loved to sing. "Sparkling Angel I believe. You were my savior in my time of need. Blinded by faith I couldn't hear. All the whispers, the warnings so clear." This song reminded me of what Nate had done for me. The happiness he gave me a simple street rat. "I see the angels. I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember. The smile when you tore me apart." It fit us even better now. True Nate didn't mean to hurt me but he did. "You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real." That part was true my hope to be with Nate forever was gone now. "You broke a promise and made me realize." Did he mean to leave me? "It was all just a lie." Was it, even now I doubted that line. "Sparkling angel, I couldn't see. Your dark intentions, your feelings for me." I love those feelings.

"Fallen angel, tell me why? What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy no more." I'd always have mercy in my heart for Nate. "No remorse cause I still remember. The smile when you tore me apart." How I desired to see that smile again no matter how bad it hurts. "You took my heart, deceived me right from the start." Addicting deception it was indeed, if it was at all. "You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real. You broke a promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie." It couldn't have been, not with Nate. "Could have been forever. Now we have reached the end." No I reached the end, Nate has just begun. "This world may have failed you. It doesn't give you a reason why." In my opinion yes it does, revenge. "You could have chosen a different path in life." Though I'm glad you chose mine. Then I would never have really lived. "The smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, deceived me right from the start."

"You showed me dreams, and I wished they'd turn into real." Alas that can't happen. "You broke a promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie." It wasn't. "Could have been forever. Now we have reached the end." I finished the line softly. My face fell in my hands and the sobs came worse than before. "Nate…"

I looked over the side of the building the drop was deadly. Perhaps that would be my way out, surely I couldn't live through all that. Standing I drank the rest of the bottle and let it shatter on the ground. Walking backwards a ways I began to run towards the edge. Thinking of my love Nate I jumped from the side flying through the air I screamed one last thing his name, "Nate!" Someone screamed and I hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nate's P.O.V

I lounged on the couch and read one of the many books I owned. This one was about the Cintamani Stone which had become my major obsession. That and anything else that reminded me of Harry Flynn. He was never not on my mind his words echoing in my skull every second of every day, _How I wish we could have been together but it's over now._ For hours I'd just sit here and pretend to read while in my head I'm going over ways everything could have been different.

What if I had stayed with him after Sully found me? What if I never met Elena? What if I had never gotten back together with him? What if I hadn't asked him on that heist? What if I hadn't let him work for Lazarevic? What if he never betrayed me in the museum? What if this, what if that. So many things we could have been done differently. Though one thing is set in stone. I am still in love with Harry Flynn and I doubt that will ever change.

Sighing I shut the book. Throwing it as hard as I could the book slammed into the wall with a bang. Rubbing my eyes I collapsed back on the couch. "This world may have failed you. It doesn't give you a reason why." I whispered. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I reached to answer this. Checking the contact it was Swedish-American Hospital. "Hello?"

"Are you Mr. Nathan Drake?"

"That's me."

"A patient has asked us to contact you. He wants you to come down to the emergency care wing." Oh shit did Sully have a heart attack?

"Who's asking for me?"

"A Mr. Harry Flynn." Harry! That couldn't be possible could it? Whit if it was. A worried smile flashed across my face. Even if he was alive he was hurt.

"I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket. Rushing over I pulled on my jacket. Thinking I decided to tell Elena where I was going. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper I scribbled a message:

Elena,

I'm at the hospital, old friend. Call if you need anything. Don't know when I'll be back.

Nate

Taking off to the car I jumped it and started it. Speeding down the road I weaved around cars. At this point I didn't give a dame if the cops gave chase. I had to get to him or I'd go nuts. Sliding into a parking place I slammed the door shut and speed walked up to the counter. "Harry Flynn?"

"Room 306." She said kindly. Going over to the door I skidded to a stop in front of it. Taking in a deep breath I knocked softly on the wooden door.

"Come on in." I heard a familiar accent say. It was true he was alive. Opening the door I saw him lying in a cot wearing one of those god awful hospital gowns.

"Sorry to say but that shirt is not your color." I said. He turned to look at me there was a bandage on the side of his head but other than that looked okay. He was grinning like a maniac at the sight of me and I'm sure I was doing the same. His emerald colored eyes shined with joy. Slowly the happiness drained from his face and he turned away to stare out the window.

"Congrats." He said with false cheer. I could see the way his shoulders dropped and his breathing deepen that he was trying not to cry.

"On what?"

"The girl Elena Fisher, eh? Never thought she was your type." Understanding to place of the confusion on my face he knew about the marriage.

"Harry I-"He cut me off.

"Don't bother, mate. Whatever makes you happy I'm used to it." He shouldn't have to get used to it.

"This world may have failed you. It doesn't give me a reason why." Why did I keep hurting him like this? What was wrong with me? He looked at me and I held his gaze. Seeing the pain in his eyes was too much and I had to turn away. "Stay in touch, Harry." I said opening the door I went to walk away.

"Wait!" I turned back to him. I was surprised to see the sincerity in his eyes, "I love you, Nate."

"I…love you too." It was true how could I lie to him. I did love him. As I said it I saw him look a little happier from my confession as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I walked back over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Rubbing my face I said, "I don't know what to do any more, Harry."

He touched my leg with his hand drawing circles into the fabric of my pants. "You have to decide which one of us you love more. If you chose her then that's understandable but I will leave and you will never hear from me again. I hate to say it Nate if you pick her I may even begin to hate you. But you could decide you love me the most and have to face the discriminations of being with a man. Don't forget though Nathan that I'm just like you while she doesn't understand you as well because she didn't go through the Hell we were put through. I've always had your back. You don't know how much I want you to pick me Nate, but this is a decision you have to make on your own."

I looked at him to see the look on his face was one of hope. He was hoping I'd pick him. "May…May I try something." I asked.

"Be my guest, love."

Leaning down so my face hovered above his I closed the gap and our lips connected. I thought through all the times I had kissed Elena none of them had come close to this. Harry Flynn was the only one for me and a drawn out kiss made this choice for me. "I'm staying here because none of my kisses with her feel as damn good as that." A huge smile spread across his face.

"Thank you. Thank you." He kissed me this time our mouths open and I got a taste of him. A taste I had been missing for a long time. The feel of his tongue against mine was incredible. Pulling away I took in deep breaths of air. We held each other in a stare. My blue eyes looking into his green. Holding out my hand he took it and entwined his fingers with mine.

Damn I had missed this. These moments were so perfect and he was the only one who gave them to me. No one else could give me this odd feeling to me and that's why I knew I loved Harry Flynn more than life itself.

"So what happened to you?" I asked him. He immediately looked guilty and began to have a special interest with the floor.

"I…"

"Hello Mr. Flynn it's time for a change of bandages." A nurse said. She looked at me and continued, "I'm going to have to undress him so you'll have to leave."

"He can stay." Harry cut in.

"Sir you have to-"

"I know he's seen it all before. I'm sure he's freaking out to see what I damaged anyway." She looked at us in disgust catching on to the fact we were together. That look of disgust stayed on her face as she rather rougher than I liked took off his shirt. Harry placed a hand on my knee he must have seen me lean forward. It did calm me and I leaned back again.

Still being rough I watched her take off the bandages around his side. While showing a huge amount of bruising it also revealed scars decorating his arm and side little nicks and lines. Shrapnel, I looked at him in horror. "Hurt like a mother fucker." He said and she inhaled in a gasp. Grinning I shook my head as the nurse continued to rub something on the bruising and from the look on Harry's face she wasn't doing it lightly.

Jumping up I took the cream from her and started to do it myself being gently and Harry's face instantly eased up. "Fine do it yourself." She snarled before stalking out. Harry flipped her off and I grinned. Being as careful as I could I massaged his side with the rubbing cream. After a while he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Bandaging up his side again I pulled the cover over him leaving the ugly hospital gown on the chair. Closing my eyes I took Harry's hand in my own and fell asleep beside my lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chloe's P.O.V

When I got the call Harry was in the hospital I drove there as fast as I could. Entering the room I found Nate passed out along with Harry. They were holding hands. Smiling I turned the TV on not wanting to wake them up. Harry looked like he hadn't slept in days and Nate looked near the same if not worse. For about an hour I watched TV and waited for one of them to awake so I could quiz them on how the relationship started up again.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. "'Bout time you got your lazy ass up." I said with a smile.

"Hey what you doing here?" He asked rubbing circles in Nate's hand which was tightly grasping Harry's.

"Got a call you were in the hospital thought I'd stop by."

"How wonderful you rushed to make sure your best friend was alright."

"Now don't exaggerate it."

"Oh I know you were terrified."

"I'm going to be nice and ignore that so how did you guys-"

"My amazing kissing skills of course."

"He call off the wedding?"

"Not yet but he's going to."

"Pity he should just switch the bride for someone much more his speed."

"I can only dream and technically it would be a civil union." Harry said putting a gag after civil union. "Ass holes, the state."

"Can't argue that."

"Too bad I'd love to marry him. Wouldn't want to tell the old man though, he might shoot me."

"Feel kind of bad for Fisher but you two are much more charming together her and Nate just didn't fit." I said standing up I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "So how'd you two love birds meet."

"It's a long story you might get bored."

"Try me."

"You asked for it. Well we'll start from the very beginning. It begins with a woman named Cora Flynn. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes; she attracted many men but turned them all away with a laugh or at times a gun. Cora led an underground group known as the Shadow Guild, very crèche I know. They ran the London underground, a very feared and revered organized thief's agency. Business was anything from theft to assassination because the group was filled with so many skills and they were rich as could be." Harry leaned back in his bed wincing a little and continued.

"A man by the name of Carter Thane showed up and caused all the problems. The things one man can start. He swept Cora away he had the charms, looks, and skills to do that. She easily fell for him just as he wished and before anyone knew it she was no longer Cora Flynn but Cora Thane and he was her partner in business. To no one's surprise she soon found herself pregnant. The pregnancy gave her a change of mind and she wanted to retire from illegal business and become a house wife giving a safe life for her babe." Harry's eyes hardened.

"Carter on the other hand had other plans for his wife and became very angry at her plans. With that anger came violence directed at her. Cora knew to hide her cuts and bruises but she grew afraid for her unborn baby. Telling only one of her most trusted men she birthed the child in secret and gave him the name Harry Flynn and a necklace of beads." He reached up and rubbed the beads that even now rested around his neck.

"Then she placed her only son in the arms of Dan Talbot. Dan was a nice man and raised him as his own son. Just as Dan Harry fell into the life his mother had wanted him to avoid, thieving. Harry's only friend was Dan's son Connor. Before long he had exceeded them and found that he had his mother's talent. Leaving the Talbots he ran away. The harsh world weighed on his shoulders and life in the streets was hard, he ended up in Cartagena. There in a back alley he met a street rat just like him. Nate had no family of his own so they joined each other." Looking over Harry smiled at the still sleeping Nate.

"Nate was his one and only friend. They watched each other's backs and became extremely close. Harry then realized he had unusual feelings towards Nate. Acting on that feeling he told Nate all about it and Nate agreed he too felt an odd attraction towards him. I kissed Nate that day, we were 13. Giving in we became a couple. Two years later we were still at each other's backs hand in hand. Then it all turned to Hell." He gave me a sad smile.

"Nate tried to steal a man's wallet for a key to get Francis Drakes ring. A woman named Marlowe tried to kill him but the same man who saved him was the one he stole the wallet from. I trailed Nate and the man as they went on about Francis Drake. Victor Sullivan offered Nate a job and he didn't refuse but didn't mention me either. Afterwards he told me we had better part ways." He rubbed a hand through his hair lost in painful memories.

"I fled with nowhere to go my mother murdered by my father when I was five. The shadow Guild disbanded when I was eight and Nate had left. It felt like I had been thrown from a cliff with no finger holds to use to pull myself up. After that I kept myself alive by doing small heists here and there until I was hired by some random guy. Agreeing I met up with him to find the man looked a Hell of a lot like Nate. Soon after I found out it was indeed my lost love. Using a false name we did the heist and when we had completed it he called out to me, you sure remind me of an old friend of mine. I had said back a certain Harry Flynn. He'd been surprised at first but easily put two and two together to find I was he."

"After that we talked a while and ended up going back out. Though I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for leaving me back in Cartagena and well you know the rest." He rolled his shoulders and winced again.

"You forgot the part where you slugged me in the face on our first meeting." Nate said from the floor.

"Oh yea."

"Did you really?" I laughed.

"Right and hard too, broke my nose." Harry and Nate grinned at each other. Rolling my eyes I laughed at the two love birds. Everything was as it should be.


End file.
